rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dreathalias
Hi, eine sehr gute, stimmige Idee. Ich erinnere mich dunkel, dass Ruachinna eher im Landesinneren und in einer eher abgelegenen Region von Atanien gelegen war? Das entspricht doch der Darstellung im Text. Ein düsteres Waldtal .... Dh ringsherum liegt kaum besiedeltes Gebie , oder liegt es im Hinterland ? LG HaraScon 15:40, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Noch eine Frage - was für ein Interesse hat Atanien daran "Unmengen" an Geld an mehr oder minder erfolgreiche Agressoren zu zahlen ? Ist das eine Art Tribut ? Oder ist das das Ergebnis von Handel mit bestimmten kostbaren und seltenen Artefakten ? Oder ist das ein großes Geheimnis....Ich frage nur, weil ja dieses Szenario eigentlich nur durch die übermenschlichen diplomatischen Fähigkeiten von Tiriel (Chapeau !) möglich war - in jedem anderen Szenario hätte es vermutlich einen Kampf bis aufs Messer gegeben. Ich meine nur, stellen wir uns vor, es landen Außerirdische auf der Erde und erklären Wiener Neustadt zur langvergessenen Heimatregion.... Warum pilgern denn die Menschen zu den Elben - heilen die Krankheiten ? Nur weil sie mächtig und magisch sind, muss ich ja nicht gleich das Gold in Trögen in die Stadt schaffen. Außerdem - provokant gefragt - wozu brauchen denn die Elben Geld ? Bitte um kurzes Feedback. Danke HaraScon 16:36, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) HaraScon 15:45, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) *puuh, die fragen gehen ganz schön ran an die substanz. aber ist gut so und mal sehen, was du von meinen vorstellung dazu hälst: **der wichtigste punkt, den du aufwirfst: ausserirdische in wiener neustadt! da ich niederösterreicher bisher ohnehin für irgendwie ausserirdisch hielt, was auch an den nachwirkungen ihres säurehältigen weines liegen könnte, würde uns der unterschied kaum auffallen. aber sollten mal handymasten in dreathalias gebaut werden, könnten sich dunkelelben von atanien unabhängig erklären, da sie eine stabile einkommensquelle hätten. BelniFore 10:28, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) **'Lage von Ruachinna': Ruachinna lag im Osten, zwar in Atanien aber nicht allzu weit von der Grenze zu Uhlé. Dreathalias ist im wesentlichen Ruachinna und nocheinmal soviel an Umland, um die Stadt versorgen zu können. BelniFore 11:38, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) **'Die Aggressoren-Problematik': Man muss sich die Dunkelelben ein wenig wie Schweizer vorstellen, mit allen Vor- und Nachteilen. Tatsächlich war die Situation damals mehrfach am Kippen und nur unermüdliches Agieren etlicher Akteure (von denen du Mehrere kennen wirst), konnte letztlich erfolgreiches Lobbying für die Dunkelelben ermöglichen. Die Hauptakteure waren Tiriél, Boreban, Altgraf Albanera und die Fürsten der Ostallianz. La Ledure gab unter heftigen Protesten der Westallianz letztlich nach. Die Fürsten von Salbin, Paramis und Nadar waren sehr bestrebt darin, die Dunkelelben anzusiedeln und ritten auf einem geschichtlichen Argument herum: "Atanien gäbe es heute nicht, ohne den Kriegern der Dunklen Lilie." Dies liess sich geschichtlich beweisen und führte dazu, dass die Dunkelelben in das starke Nationalgefühl der Atanier als Befreier-Element eingebunden wurden. Damit wurden aus plötzlichen Aggressoren die überraschenden Heimkehrer, die nach über tausend Jahren ihren rechtmässigen Platz in Atanien einnahmen. BelniFore 11:38, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) **'Die Retter-Lösung': Und damit erklärt sich der Hype um die Dunkelelben in Atanien und das Bestreben der Ostallianz, dass sich die Dunkelelben dort ansiedelten. Denn die großen Retter und Freunde Atanars waren ein Mythosobjekt, dass nun unzählige Pilger anzieht. Nachdem das schlagkräftige, historische Argument von Tiriél aufgebracht wurde und erfolgreich in Atanien sickern konnte und sich letztlich auch belegen liess, waren die Dunkelelben plötzlich keine Aussenstehenden mehr, sondern ein wichtiger Teil der "guten" Geschichte Ataniens. Als Pilger darf man sich im übrigen nicht nur primitive Leute vorstellen, die in den Elben Götter sehen und um Segen erbitten, sondern auch hohe Persönlichkeiten von Universitäten, die hier eine einmalige Chance sehen, verloren geglaubte Geschichte Ataniens rekonstruieren zu können. Glaubte man schliesslich noch bis vor kurzem, dass die Menschen das Ur-Atanien besiedelten, belehren sie nun die Dunkelelben einer anderen Realität. Die erste Zivilisation war nämlich ihre eigene Grauelbensiedlung. BelniFore 11:38, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) **'Unsummen an Geld': Und damit lässt sich natürlich massiv Geschäft machen, und wer wüsste das besser als die raffinierten Händler Ataniens. Die Unsummen kamen hauptsächlich von Händlerseite, die die Wiedererrichtung von Infrastruktur in und um Dreathalias finanzierten (Strassen, Gebäude, Sanitäreinrichtungen, Aquädukte). Es fließen aber auch Unterstützungsgelder aus Staatsseite an Dreathalias. Sozusagen eine ausgehandelte Reparationszahlung des Staates Ataniens an das Volk der Dunklen Lilie zur Wiedergutmachung ihrer Kriegsschäden und als Dankeschön für ihren damaligen Beitrag und zur Ankurbelung eines erfolgreichen Fremdenverkehrs und als Errichtungsbeitrag für viele Sehenswürdigkeiten für Pilger. BelniFore 11:45, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) **'Wozu Geld': Das Geld wird - wie im Artikel beschrieben - zum Großteil ins umliegende Land reinvestiert. Soll heissen, dass die jeweiligen Quartiermeister und Bauerräte diese Unsummen zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen und nach Gutdünken - unter den gestrengen Augen der Stadtherren/-frauen - in Infrastruktur und Landwirtschaft investieren sollen. Dadurch kann die menschliche Struktur rund um die elbische Stadt rasch wachsen und sich wichtige Einrichtungen (Hospitäler, Schulen, Leihgeräte-Genossenschaften, stehende Söldnertrupps) leisten. Die Elben selber haben nur minimalen bis keinen Kontakt zu den Menschen und leben in ihrer eigenen Welt (beinahe sprichwörtlich zu verstehen). Jemand, der hier vermutlich gewaltig nutzniest ist sicherlich auch ein gewisser Boreban, der ja von anfang an das Engagement und die Bedingungen für Händler in und für Dreathalias mitausverhandelt hat. Ich schätze, hier müsstest du dich lediglich mit Johannes einigen, ob und welche Position Boreban dann eventuell zugestanden wird in Dreathalias, so es ihn interessieren würde. BelniFore 11:45, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Du, nur damit mal nix mißverstanden wird - ich finde die Idee absolut genial (ebenso wie das Wappen - interessant die dunklen Lilien ;;)). Nur ein Vorschlag - dass jemand mit der Argumentation vor 1000 Jahren die eigene Zivilisation stark befruchtet zu haben, sich einfach ein Stück Land krallt und ihm das kaum jemand übelnimmt, erscheint mir ein bißerl konstruiert. Was hälst Du davon, wenn die Dunkelelben ihre Wehrhaftigkeit jetzt in der Gegenwart kraftvoll unter Beweis gestellt haben und gemeinsam mit den anderen Atanieren irgendeine gräßliuche Bedrohung(aus Uhle, oder einem Dimensionstor, oder aus Icing oder über das Meer) heroisch abgewehrt haben, so dass da irgendeine manifestes konkretes Gefühl der Solidarität entstanden ist. Primitiv gesagt: da sind jetzt mächtige Zauberwesen gekommen, die hier früher waren und starke Krieger sind. Sie haben uns gegen die gräßlichen XY geholfen, ohne ihre Hilfe wären wir alle (versklavt, gefressen, tot, Vegetarier...), sie wohnen in einer verlassenen Gegend, in der allerhand Übles herumkriecht, dh: sie beschützen uns noch immer. Und sie helfen uns mit ihren Zauberkräften? Wow! Und sonst stören Sie nicht sonderlich ? Na, dann - schliessen wir doch eine Allianz mit ihnen. Und was - verdienen kann man auch an Ihnen ? Her mit Tinte und Petschaft für den ewigen Bündnisvertrag !!!! Was meinst Du dazu ? [[User:HaraScon|HaraScon] 12:54, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Ad Tourismus - wäre es nicht logisch in einer trotz allen relativen Reichtums trotz größtenteils von agrarisches Subsistenzwirtschaft geprägten Kultur, statt eines reinen Fremdenverkehrs so eine Art Pilgerschaftsreise zu konstruieren ? Vielleicht heilen die Dunkelelben gegen klingende Münze ? Ich meine nur, dass Fremdenverkehr ein sehr neumodisches Konstrukt ist... Vielleicht haben die Dunkelelben ja auch selber einige Wirtschaftsgüter, die sie verscherbeln können ? Vielleicht haben sie aj eine MIthrilmine gefunden und verarbeiten das jetzt, oder ihre Felder tragen dreimal jährlich, unabhängig von Jahreszeit und Klima Frucht .... Wass meinst Du ??? HaraScon 12:54, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Danke für die Ideen. Du hast natürlich in diesen Punkten recht. Das mit den Pilgern sehe ich zwar ähnlich wie mit Kirchen, mit den Knochen heiliger, die im Mittelalter tatsächliche Pilgerreisen auslösten und der Kirche gewaltige Profite bescherten. Aber das könnte natürlich zuwenig sein für eine Wirtschaft. Ich lade euch da auf jeden Fall zum Mitkreieren ein, da ich Dreathalias nur als Konsequenz eines Abenteuers auf einem Papier hatte, zu dem das Abenteuer (3. Teil der Dunklen Lilien Trilogie) noch aussteht. Insofern gäbe es zwei Sachen zu bedenken: 1) es gab eine handfeste Bedrohung, die allein von den Dunkelelben abgewandt wurde, die wäre aber Inhalt des Abenteuers und öd, wenn ich's vorwegnehmen würde, 2) gebe ich ansonsten Dreathalias zum Kreieren frei, dass heisst, wenn du oder Kainniemand dazu Ideen hätten, dann würde ich mich darüber freuen, wenn ihr sie eintragt. Dreathalias ist in gewisserweise mein Geschenk als Meister an zwei langverdiente Spieler in Atanien. Und damit sei auch dir erlaubt, deinen Boreban, so du möchtest, in Dreathalias in Absprache mit Tiriél (der ist halt der Statthalter) zu integrieren. Vielleicht werde ich mal die eine oder andere Session dort meistern, aber Dreathalias ist von mir prinzipiell nicht als Mutualis, Part 2 gedacht. BelniFore 13:20, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) **'Ad Reichtum': Durchaus denkbar wäre, dass die Dunkelelben über eine geheime Quelle im Herzen von Dreathalias verfügen, die jährlich gewaltige Mengen an Vis generiert. Daraus liessen sich für begabte Dunkelelben etliche Artefakte und Kleinodien erzeugen, die für viel Kohle weitergehandelt werden könnten an die ansässigen Handelshäuser, welche ihrerseits das Zeugs auf ihren Wegen weiterhandeln. Was hälst du von dieser Idee? BelniFore 13:22, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) *** Finde ich sehr gut, diese Reichtumserklärung.... wowo, Kay Eryia nimmt Formen und Farbe an! HaraScon 13:25, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) =Ad von den Dunkelelben bezwungene Bedrohung= * Ich fabuliere mal, sag mir bitte, ob das Sinn macht. Finstere Kreaturen pervertieren die Erde und erschaffen greuliche Wesen, die aus dem Schlund der Erde hervorsteigen, Untote Zombies und Totengeister. Diese sind offenbar in Kohutes mit einer plötzlich von der offenen See angreifenden Flotte einer unbekannten Zivilistation - dämonische Barken voller deformierter humanoider Menschfresser, Toter und pervertierte Tier/Menschmischformen. Diese Geschöpfe fallen unter der vergessenen Zinoberstandarte der Tochosh in das Land ein und verheeren es auf bestialische Weise.... Nu,nu ? HaraScon 16:59, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) **...äh... nicht einmal knapp. Ich sag ohne meinen Anwalt nur eins: Abwarten, Tee trinken und gespannt bleiben. (Aber dann wiederum kann ich mir für Boreban ja was spezielles einfallen lassen... Sessiontitel "Der Kinderhunger der Iranage" oder so ähnlich). Mampf. Belnifore Uuu..schluckt. Alternativ Titelvorschläge gefällig: "De Profundis" "Rex in vertice" "To gamble a world" "Danse macabre" "Das Los der Verdammten" "Thirst of the Soul" "Thirst of the Void" "Ein Schiff aus Marapunt" "Das Gewicht der Jahre" "Das Herz des Tieres" ..HaraScon 08:12, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Wie wär's mit "Der Große Hunger Ataniens"? *grins* Scherz beiseite, ich glaube, da ist eine gewisse Pattsituation vorhanden. Ich würde sehr gern auch bei Dreathalies ein bisschen kreatives Gehirnschmalz beitragen, aber ich trau mich nichts vorwegnehmen, weil da ja noch der dritte Teil der Dunklen Lilien fehlt. Jedenfalls gefällt mir die Belniforische Idee mit der Dunkelelbensiedlung in Ruachinna extrem gut. KainNiemand 11:30, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) =Dreathalias in der goldenen Republik= Die von den Dunkelelben bezwungene Bedrohung kennen wir ja jetzt. Bitte BelniFore beizeiten um den Ausgang der Auseinandersetzung zwischen West- und Ostallianz, damit wir Drathalias daraufhin aktualisieren können. La Ledure ist ja zurückgetreten, und ich möchte gerne wissen, ob Landris Aquae oder der Graf von Ghasmaurin die neue Republik anführen. LG, KainNiemand 12:47, 6 September 2006 (UTC) *Yup, sobald meine Amtsübergabe in der Verbindung gelaufen ist, mach ich damit weiter. BelniFore 14:52, 6 September 2006 (UTC)